Reality check please!
by Hatsune Miku 01
Summary: Shuuhei and Renji live together now and Shuuhei works at a bar. What happens when Shuuehi finally confesses his love for the Red haired shinigami? Read to find out! Plus u get a cookie if you review! No FLAMERS!


RenjiXShuuhei

**Hiya readers, sorry for being dead. Just went through a hard breakup and I'm still trying to recover. Also finals for school (cosmetology) are coming up soon so I thought I'd post this before then. Anyways, this is a favorite pairing of mine and they look really hot together so enjoy! No flamers, it's yaoi. If you don't like then please go. Read and review. **

For at least two months Shuuhei and Renji had been living together in an apartment. Shuuhei had found it hilarious that Rukia had denied Renji the right to live with her and was forced out of Ichigo's apartment when he tried to stay there. The result, Renji living under one roof with Shuuhei. All Renji did all day was sit around and play video games and watch TV. Shuuhei, on the other hand, had a job at a local strip club. This didn't surprise Renji considering that Shuuhei was both a chick magnet and a dude magnet.

"Oi, Renji. I'm going to work, try not to burn the house down while I'm gone!" Shuuhei said while putting on his jacket and tousling his hair a bit. He didn't hear anything from the living room so he figured Renji was asleep and left. Renji was awake he was just watching a show about ninja cats. He yawned and turned off the TV before going to bed. He took his hair out of the high ponytail it was in and let his red locks flow and drape down his shoulders. He sauntered into the bathroom and splashed warm water on his face, then patted it dry. Stripping while he went, Renji headed to bed in only his boxers.

The tables were full of people as they all watched the lean man up on stage twirl his hips and grind into the pole. This lean man happened to be Shuuhei, he was wearing no shirt, knee high boots and a mini skirt with fishnet leggings. Occasionally he would pull some lucky person out of the audience and dance with them and in turn they would put money in his pants. Shuuhei made at least $500 a day and $3500 per week. After preforming he made his way into the audience to give extra attention to his customers. Ichigo Kurosaki was sitting with Uryu Ishida. They were chatting and sipping margaritas. Shuuhei decided to give him a little special attention.

"Hi Ichigo, Hello Quincy. May I steal you for a bit Ichi?" Ichigo stood up and followed the lithe man towards a couch area toward the back of the club. Izuru Kira, another worker was also back there giving Gin Ichimaru a lap dance. He asked Ichigo to sit and he sat on the floor in front of him.

"Well, What did you want Hiisagi?" Ichigo asked. Shuuhei put his head in Ichigo's lap, making it uncomfortable for him to be doing this with a guy.

"Do you think it's weird for me and Abarai to be living together?" He asked.

"No, I have no problem with it." Ichigo felt a little uncomfortable with Shuuhei so close to him but somehow he liked it.

"It's just that I kind of like him but he'd probably freak out if I told him. Plus he likes Rukia." Ichigo shifted a little.

"Well, Rukia doesn't like him. She told me herself. She likes someone else." Hiisagi sighed and propped his head on his arm.

"Really? I dunno, have you seen the way he looks at her?"

"Yes, but you know what? Who cares. I'll offer you something in return for giving me something. If you give me a really good lap dance I'll tell Renji that you like him and to not freak out. Deal?" Shuuhei's eyes brightened and he smiled very big.

"Deal, Ichigo? Thanks!" Ichigo smiled and grabbed Shuuhei's waist. Shuuhei straddled his lap and sucked on his neck. Ichigo ground his hips against Shuuhei's, making both of them moan. Ichigo shuddered when Hiisagi's tongue found his. When they parted ways Shuuhei turned around and rubbed his ass in Ichigo's lap. Ichigo groaned and grabbed his hips, grinding harder into Shuuhei's back side. In his pocket Shuuhei's phone beeped letting him know that his shift was over.

"Sorry, I have to go. The dance is free and don't forget to tell Renji that I like him." Shuuhei slid his jacket on and gave Ichigo a hug.

"I will, when will you be here again?" Shuuhei buttoned up his skirt and tightened his boots.

"Tomorrow at about 10 pm. Bye!" Shuuhei waved goodbye and left the club.

Renji had fallen asleep and was snoring loudly when Shuuhei walked in the door. He put his money up for the night and went to take a shower.

**Well? How was chapter 1? lolz It took a lot to write this considering I was dying of a nosebleed. I need 3 reviews to the next chappy! There's gonna be lots of smut. No flamers! R&R!**


End file.
